


食莲人

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Author choose not to tag, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 于是有人说道：“我们不再回家园。”
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 8





	1. 午后

**Author's Note:**

  * For [70053wx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/70053wx/gifts).



“你被解除职务了，麦考伊医生。”

“上帝啊！”麦考伊差点跳了起来。“给点警告，行吗？”

派克扬起眉毛。“我敲了门，医生。起立，跟我来。”

他朝门外摆一摆头，没留给麦考伊拒绝的时间。麦考伊嘟囔着保存了进度，追上他的舰长。他们穿过空荡荡的医疗翼，麦考伊认出了他们的目标。“慢着，我们去传送台干嘛？”

“老骨头！”在派克回答之前，传送室里探出一颗金灿灿的脑袋。“你准备好了？”

“准备好什么？”麦考伊警惕起来，收住了脚步。派克好笑地看了他一眼。“休假，医生。这颗星球的人相当友好，先遣队排除了可能的危险，因此我认为是时候稍作休整了。你——还有我们——作为高级军官，在第一批登岸休假的名单中。”

不等麦考伊想出什么反驳的话来，柯克一把将他拉上传送台。“至少让我带上PADD——”

话音未落，他身周的环境一变。湿热的空气中掺杂着一丝甜味，麦考伊左右望了望，他们正站在一栋低矮但绝不简陋的木制建筑前，不远处静候着一小群当地人，他们穿着长袍，但布料看来轻薄柔软，和这炎热的气候倒很相称。其他的高级军官和安全官也陆续出现在他身边，派克走上前去，向迎上来的当地人致意。麦考伊还没搞清楚状况，就被裹挟着往前走去，穿过曲折环绕的园林，进入显然是用来宴饮的大厅中。他们被引导着在矮桌旁席地而坐，一道道（应该是）佳肴被送上来，麦考伊狐疑地戳弄着盘中的不明肉质，扭头看向柯克，后者已经快乐地吃了起来。

麦考伊有些恍惚地打量四周，这里的装饰风格偏向于繁复，重重叠叠的帘幕将将大厅环绕起来，角落里摆放着香炉，另有许多他看不出来做什么用的器具摆放在四周，看得他非常担心失火。军官们或是目不转睛地看着席间歌舞的（应该是）女郎，或是像柯克一样埋首于异域美食中，只有刚刚结束了和当地人的客套对话的派克转过脸来，对上他的视线。麦考伊飞快地垂下眼睛，正看到一盏清澈的液体被推到面前。

转过脸去，麦考伊看到一张讨喜的圆脸，金褐色斑纹随着眉峰挑动。女郎舒展的四肢像猫一样慵懒而柔软，灵活的耳朵颤动不停，金色耳环叮当作响。“喝吧，”她说，捧起点缀着花朵的酒盏。麦考伊没有闻到酒精的气息。

“喝吧，”她重复，将酒盏捧到麦考伊嘴唇边。“我见过你这样的人。你需要它。”

他的舰长和舰员们的影子投在纱一般的帏幕上，细细摇动。麦考伊犹豫了一下，张嘴喝了一口。清冽的液体漫过舌面，花香盖过了席上的交谈。麦考伊半阖遮着眼，如同已经昏睡过去，却又似乎完全醒觉。不待她再度劝进，他接过酒盏，满饮此杯，微凉的花瓣拂过他的嘴唇。

他梦见一双灰色的眼睛。

麦考伊在一个陌生的房间醒来，慵懒得提不起警惕的劲。凉席在他胳膊下留下了一道道印痕，估计脸上也有，但他全不在乎。他摇摇晃晃地穿过房间，汗湿了的制服裹在身上，极不舒服。他在屋子里转了一圈，找到了大门，然而门外是一片小小的花园，出了第二道门，麦考伊发现自己被同样风格的建筑群和无边无际的树海包围住了。他眯着眼睛左右望了望，不知道自己在哪儿，唯一确定的是他又渴又饿，而这充分说明派克的判断是错误的。

在他下定决心随便挑个方向开始探险之前，身后传来制式作战靴踏过泥土的声音，麦考伊应声回过头去。当地人似乎憎恶空旷的空间，不同种类的绿植填满了花园。派克斑白的两鬓间摇曳着花影，连带着身形都似乎模糊起来。他收住脚步，似乎拿不定主意要不要走上前来。

“我快渴死了，”麦考伊捡了件重要的事情汇报。

派克的神色放松了一些。“跟我来。”

麦考伊跟着他走回楼中，进了另一个房间。直到在派克的示意下坐在摊开的凉席上，他才后知后觉地意识到这是派克的房间。房间主人拿了水和一碟果脯，解释道：“这里的习惯是一日两餐，你错过了今天的第一餐，只能等到晚上了。好在这儿白日很短。”

果脯酸酸甜甜，吃了两粒以后，麦考伊更饿了。“就没有别的食物吗？”

“吉姆他们捉鱼去了，”派克朝某个方向比划了一下。“要是能捉到，大概会烤鱼吃吧。”

“你为什么没去？”麦考伊拈起另一枚果脯。派克有些责难似的看了他一眼，仿佛看一个不用功的学生。“地面任务不可落单。”

麦考伊安安静静地吃他的果脯。“我能回舰上拿点东西吗？”他意有所指地瞪了派克一眼，后者轻松地笑了笑：“你需要什么？”

“三录仪，医疗箱，PADD——”麦考伊数给他看，“地面任务难道可以两手空空地来吗？”

“你保证拿了就会回来吗？”

“要是有人需要我的话。”

派克对他耸耸肩，仿佛在说：你瞧，我就知道。“要是你无聊的话，我可以带你认识一下这里的人。不过，不许谈工作。”

麦考伊烦躁起来：“这是什么惩罚吗，舰长？”

“不，不是，”派克又露出了那种看后进生的眼神。“你有多久没好好休息过了，莱纳德？要是在地球，你早就被强制休假了。”

“我们是在五年任务里，”麦考伊压着火气说，“你指望我怎么休假？直接罢工吗，舰长？”

“叫我克里斯，”派克说。麦考伊愣了一下，派克靠近了一些，他的手指擦过麦考伊的手背。“叫我克里斯，这里没有什么舰长，也没有企业号的首席医疗官。”

他的眼睛在阳光下近乎灰色，麦考伊猛地退开。“你还穿着制服呢，”他说，语气莫名地低落。派克笑了起来，抬手解开衣领的暗扣。麦考伊别过脸去，但簌簌的声音紧紧抓着他不放。“莱纳德，”派克唤道。

“这又是干什么，”麦考伊盯着地上的阳光。派克在他身边坐下来。

“在五年任务开始之前不是一切都好吗？”派克头一次听起来有些挫败。

“那时你不是我的直属上级，”麦考伊固执地垂着头。

“我还穿着衣服，你可以转过头来，”派克无奈地说。麦考伊将信将疑地转过身来，涨红了脸。派克倒是没有说谎，但他换了一条当地人的长袍，柔软轻薄的布料近乎半透明——麦考伊很确定当地人不会只穿这一件。“你——”他开了口，却不知道怎么继续下去。

派克紧紧盯着麦考伊的眼睛，轻柔地盖住他撑在地上的手。“是不是我做错了什么？”

麦考伊叹了口气。“不是，只是……”他的全部注意力都集中在派克在他手腕内侧打转的拇指上，一没留神，实话就溜了出去。“只是我害怕了。”

“害怕什么？”派克追问道。

麦考伊警觉起来，没有作声。派克拉起他的手，握在手里，停下来别的动作。“是因为我死了一次吗？”

麦考伊没有作答。派克把他的手放在自己颈侧，麦考伊的手指便下意识地动了起来，找到派克强有力的脉搏。他抽回手，派克也没有拦住他。麦考伊站起身来。“吉姆他们在哪儿捉鱼？”

派克深深看了他一眼。“河边。这里只有一条河，你往下游走，总会碰到他们的。”

麦考伊胡乱点点头，逃也似的离开了房间。

到处都是石质的拱桥，河流环绕着建筑，减弱了闷热感，另一方面却也让衣服湿腻地黏在身上。顺着河流往下游走去，河面渐渐宽阔，壮大到足以载舟的地步。女郎坐在窄小的轻舟上，穿梭在水草丛中，用尽头固定了弯曲篾片的竹竿捞过花朵，细心采摘。麦考伊擦掉额角的汗珠，快步走上前去：“昨晚你给我喝的是什么？”

她抬起头来，怀中抱着一捧巴掌大的花。这花从河流上游流下来，洁白的花瓣蜷起，边缘已经变得昏黄暗淡。她摘掉长而脆的花茎扔回水中。麦考伊认出这就是点缀在杯中的鲜花。

她吐出一个翻译器无法识别的词，向他伸出手来。他从她手中接过一朵。

“把它泡在水里，”她说，“但不要吃下去。”

麦考伊莫名其妙地闻了闻手中的花朵。拳头大的花瓣舒展开来，细小的子房在嫩黄花蕊中隐约可见。

“这是天然的致幻药吗？”

她转过脸来，用温柔的眼睛望他。霞光中她的面容模糊不清。

“你们管快乐叫做幻觉吗？”

麦考伊无法回答。轻舟顺流而下，顷刻间消失不见。麦考伊徘徊了片刻，折回住处。他在屋子里翻找了片刻，找到一个钵状容器。他从无处不在的河流分支中打了点水，将花朵放进去。回到屋里时，派克似乎听到动静，从房门边看向他。他没换回舰长的制服，不过总算多穿了几件，看起来得体了一些。

麦考伊考虑着再次申请回舰。不等他想出什么结果来，派克递出一个三录仪。“不是医用的，”他恢复了舰长的口吻，“晚餐时分会有人来叫你。”

麦考伊接过三录仪。“谢谢。”

派克提了提嘴角，转回房中。

三录仪显示这花是普通的碳基生物，不含任何已知的麻醉成分。麦考伊相当讨厌这种悬在半空中的感觉，用餐时也一直阴沉着脸。昨天的女郎又坐到他身边，放下同样的酒盏。

“不用，谢谢，”麦考伊生硬地说。

她短暂地睁大眼睛，仿佛有些惊讶。“长夜漫漫，”她轻声说，“孤枕难眠。”

麦考伊不太确定她说这话是什么意思。但凡有台PADD在手，睡不睡得着觉都无所谓。他阴沉地向派克瞥去，后者敏锐地转过头来。两年的深空生活没有改变他什么，甚至给他注入了一股新的活力。他确实是享受着深空生活的——和死亡跳贴面舞的生活。

视线一错，麦考伊看向正和身边的女郎调情的柯克。在他短暂的舰长生涯中，柯克几乎从未流露出那种了解肩上重担的人所特有的凝重。反而是担任大副的这两年间，他成熟了许多，面无表情时甚至看起来有些像派克。

在短暂的一瞬中，麦考伊相信一切都完美无缺。他眨了眨眼睛，不明白酸涩感从何而来。


	2. 黄昏

晚餐，晚宴，宴会，在厅中枯坐——结束了。天边夕阳欲坠不坠，目之所及皆染上一层迷幻的粉紫色。舰员夹杂着当地人，漫不经心地绕过他，像绕过一道固执的廊柱，三三两两地散开。草木尽数吞下每一个他认识的人，在柔和的夕阳光辉下陷入了休克般的静止。

麦考伊靠在真正的廊柱上，注意到那些他本来以为是装饰的纹路，其实是颜料覆盖在开裂的纹路上，一层一层。这地方仿佛千年来从未变过，他不禁想到。这些木石建筑，这些阔叶树，这漫长的夕阳。他们进来之前夕阳就在那里，现在夕阳还在那里。也许并不应该称之为夕阳。

“很美，不是吗？”

另一根廊柱加入了他。薄如蝉翼的袍袖在夕阳下呈现出梦幻的色彩，无风自动，连带派克的身形也飘渺不定。他和当地人的长相完全不同，这套轻纱穿在他身上，令麦考伊想起在那些铜板纸上印刷的大理石雕像。轻纱的皱褶，皮肤的温润，皆是精心构造的幻觉。

幻觉向他伸出手来。“还记得路吗？”派克露出笑意。麦考伊忿忿地瞪着曲折分岔的小径。“这没有必要。”

“你也知道这里地形复杂，”派克好整以暇地平摊着手，“再说，又没人能看见。”

他动了动手指，无声地催促麦考伊。于是麦考伊也伸出手去，在他手心拍了一记。派克握得很紧，仿佛怕他会挣脱开来一般。就算是石雕木刻，在这湿热的星球上也不会冷到哪里去。不一会儿，麦考伊手心就聚满了汗水。在他开口的前一秒，派克松手了。“这边，”他率先走进晚霞中。

一旦走动起来，就打破了凝滞的错觉。淙淙流水声时远时近，终于以桥梁的形式和他们打了个照面。顺着河流远眺，两名舰员卷起裤脚站在下流的河水中，专注地打捞着流下来的白色花朵。这分流细弱，花枝稀疏，她们一次次徒劳无功地捞起残花败叶，又扔回水中。

“这是在做什么？”麦考伊愕然问道，派克自然没有答案。麦考伊认出她们不是高级军官，便提高声音叫道：“少尉！”

两名舰员充耳不闻。麦考伊踏前一步，被派克拦住。“她们是在玩闹呢。放轻松一点，莱纳德。就这几天，你不是首席医疗官。”

他背光而立，阴影在脸上摇曳，像一头怪兽吞噬掉所有可供解读的线索。麦考伊烦躁地搡开他。“等到出事了加班的还不是我。”

派克没再拦他。麦考伊沿着河流快步走去，正听到两人一阵欢呼，靠河中心的那人捧起一朵盛开的花朵。“我赢了！”她嚷嚷起来，靠岸那人直起腰来，顺势泼了她一身的水，两人大笑起来，打闹着穿过浅滩，跑远了。

脚步声停在他身后一步远处。麦考伊有些恍惚地看着她们的背影，开口问道：“不是只有高级军官下来了吗？”

“我们是头一批。你睡过头了，所以不知道，其他舰员已经开始轮休。”派克解释说。“这两个安全官之前参与了地面调查，所以放在余下的第一批。”

麦考伊摇了摇头。“也许是我想多了。”

“你绷得太紧了，”派克的口吻相当中立。麦考伊转过身去，粉紫色余晖给派克的灰眼睛染上了野生的火焰。

“我知道我在做什么，”麦考伊生硬地回道。

“我知道，”派克轻声应答，含义模糊开放。麦考伊最后看了一眼两名少尉消失的方向。河流对岸不过是另一座静谧的花园，一条高挑的人影闪过，也许是另一名舰员，旋又消失不见。麦考伊后退了一步，差点撞上派克。

“我需要回到舰上去，”麦考伊喃喃自语。

“你需要休息，”派克用犹疑的手指碰了碰他的肩膀。“走吧。天快黑了，夜路不好走。”

等到他们回到落脚处时，麦考伊已经耗尽了所有体力。借着最后一丝余晖，他随着派克走进房间，瘫坐在矮榻上，随手接过派克递来的水。清冽的水流漫过舌面，麦考伊忽然想起，这房间里唯一的水源是他舀来盛放白色花朵的河水。

他动作一僵，派克敏锐地扭过头来。“怎么了？”

“不……没怎么，”麦考伊晃了晃手中的水碗。他亲自做过检查，不是吗？没有什么好担心的……

河水爱抚过他思维的每一寸，月光在波面上碎成一千个吻。

麦考伊翻过身去，躲避滚烫的阳光。骤然的坠落感惊醒了他，他坐起身来，茫然地环顾着空落落的房间，视线落在和三录仪并排放置的水钵上。

他拾起三录仪，捞出奄奄一息的花朵，检测水钵中剩余液体。结果显示这是普通的饮用级水，没有任何额外的功能。麦考伊放下三录仪，转身拉开房门，和派克打了个照面。追逐他至此的阳光照亮了派克灰色的眼睛，派克条件反射地眯了眯眼，笑意随之浮现。

梦中的河流缠住脚腕，鬼使神差，莱纳德抬起手来。大约他动作太慢，不曾被判定成袭击，派克毫无疑虑地静候着那只手，只在降落前偏了偏头——向着掌心的方向。

这动作惊醒了麦考伊，他匆匆收回手，幅度大得差点被自己绊了一跤。派克下意识地伸手抓住他的肩膀，麦考伊反手拍开。“莱纳德？”

“我需要回企业号，”麦考伊厉声说道。“让轮机部做好隔离准备，我会带着样本回去。对，样本；我需要样本采集工具，还有医用三录仪……”

“莱纳德。”派克严肃起来。“你正在休假。这可以是强制性的，明白吗？”

“去他的强制性！”麦考伊暴躁地挥动手臂，“我有权覆盖你的指令，舰长，别逼我这么做，你知道我有多讨厌那个瓦肯人——”

派克眨了眨眼睛。“你是说斯波克？”

麦考伊一时卡了壳。他不知道自己为什么会突然提起已经两年多没见过的前同事，也不知道为何这个名字在他内心深处唤起一种有所依赖的松懈感。派克垂下视线，思索了片刻。“到底发生了什么，莱纳德？你比来这里之前还要紧张了。”他重新抬起头来，神情恳切。“你知道你可以信任我。”

麦考伊磨了磨后槽牙，清楚地读出了派克的潜台词。换做任何其他人，哪怕是吉姆，他都会立刻以坚定的态度、准确的言辞让对方弄清楚，在健康这一领域谁更有发言权。但派克不是任何其他人。很久以前，麦考伊就放弃了追问为何如此。尽管如此，他开口时仍不可避免地腾起一股挫败感。

“我做了梦。”

“梦？”

麦考伊避开他探究的视线。“幻觉，是幻觉。”浸透了汗水的额发扫过眼角，他抬手拨开，嫌恶地看了眼手掌。“加上记忆缺失，完全有理由怀疑这是某种致幻剂。和一般致幻剂不同的是，它诱导的幻觉更加真实……”

“是个美梦吗？”派克打断道。

麦考伊迟疑了片刻。“是的，”顿了顿，他推翻自己的结论：“不，不是。”

“那么，有什么害处呢？”麦考伊不由得瞪了派克一眼。“有什么害处？难道非要等到全都成瘾了才去挽救吗？有什么事情不对劲，你看不出来吗？”

“也就是说，除了一个——梦以外，没有别的后果了。”

麦考伊深吸一口气，不情不愿地点了头。“但是……”

“我知道了，”派克说。“我会和当地人沟通，弄清楚这种药剂的作用，根据结果通知舰员。如果得到允许，我会让轮值的医生进行检测。至于你，”他偏了偏头，上下打量了一遍麦考伊。“于情于理，我都不能让你回到工作岗位上。”

“什么理？”麦考伊不可置信地冷笑了一声，“我是首席医疗官——”

“服用了未知的致幻剂，”派克打断了他。他上前一步，完全地展露出经年发号施令蓄养的压迫感。“我以舰长的名义正式解除你的职务，麦考伊医生，直到调查结束。请你配合。”

麦考伊差点大吼大叫来，但他及时地意识到自己陷入了怎样一个死结中。他不由自主地来回踱步，情绪在皮肤下翻腾。“派克，”他回到派克面前，冷冰冰地说道。派克的目光颤动了一下，仿佛期待着什么猛烈的爆发。麦考伊猛地咬住下唇。过了一会儿，他对自己点点头。“好吧，舰长。既然如此，我应该回到医疗翼接受检测。”

“我会让麦本加下来，”派克说。他的肩膀松弛下来，幅度大得令人疑心是刻意而为。“莱纳德……”

麦考伊忽然觉得疲惫极了。“舰长，”他注意到自己的声音变得低沉，派克似乎误以为情况稍有缓和，谨慎地靠近了些。“莱，你太累了。”

他确实觉得疲倦，但并不是因为常年超额工作。恰恰相反，肉体的疲倦是他给自己开的特效药。他疲倦于看来似乎永无休止的情感的湍流，一时被推向此岸，一时被推向彼岸：他想亲吻派克，同时想要推开他。他希望从未遇见过派克，又渴望能在他身边有一个永远的席位。无论如何，唯有平静是不存在的，因为深藏在潜流之下，是一个无尽的空洞。

派克仍望着他，站在河边，始终如一地向他伸出手来。但麦考伊陷在漩涡中已经太深了。

“我想去洗个澡，”麦考伊说，急于逃离派克。他绕过派克离开房间，派克没有阻拦他。

谢绝当地人的协助后，浴池中空无一人。麦考伊轻飘飘地沉进池中，透过水面，世界模糊却又格外清净；太阳似乎并不会升到穹顶，只在枝条间徘徊，白日如同一个漫长的下午。在这无孔不入的抱拥中，他和他所有激荡的情绪都逐渐消融。

轻轻摇动的枝条中抽出一道黑影，吸引了麦考伊的视线。随着黑发蓝衫展露，麦考伊惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

斯波克。

麦考伊下意识地张口欲言，池水呛入喉管，在呛咳中更多的水涌入气管。剧烈的动荡中，那条黑影消失在视线里。一双强有力的臂膀从背后缠上他，强迫他气道开放。不一会儿，空气取代了要命的水，涌入肺部。

那双手把他转过来，麦考伊对上一双灰蓝色的眼睛。派克并没有问发生了什么，双手在他起伏的胸口和剧烈跳动的颈动脉中逡巡。麦考伊逐渐平复过来，握住一只仍然有些颤抖的手，用力捏了捏。派克抬起视线，巩膜上被池水刺激现出的血丝令这目光多了几分绝望、迫切，正如随之而来的吻。

当他终于放开麦考伊时，岸边已经空无一人。也许从来就空无一人。两根手指引导着麦考伊看向自己，拇指轻柔地拂过麦考伊嘴角。麦考伊的心脏在胸腔中激烈跳动，他无法决定这是本能的示警还是狂喜。而这一切难道又是真的吗？

“最快要等到明天，”派克说，他的眼睛已经冷却下来。“传送的窗口期还没到，但我可以让舰员开穿梭机下来，不过那时天就黑了。明天我们就走。”

麦考伊缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。拇指上挑拂过颧骨，派克收紧手掌。“今天不要再离开我的视线，好吗？”

麦考伊咽了口唾沫，点点头。派克闭上眼睛，呼了口气，终于松开手。水流带动薄纱起伏，派克把它捞过来，苦笑了一声。“这下可好，换洗衣服也湿了。”

“太阳这么大，晒晒就干了，”麦考伊给他出主意。派克点点头，揽着层层薄纱游回岸边，除下身上的衣物，一起挂在左近的树枝上，随后坐在岸边石板上，安静地望过来，没有再回来的意思。

麦考伊心里一热，向他游去。躺在派克身边，听着他呼吸的声音，睡意重新上涌，这一次不像前两晚那样突如其来。梦和现实在他眼前徐徐交融，但此刻他不想区分。


	3. 月夜

到宴饮庭的路，若不是有人带着，麦考伊是决计认不出来的。所有的树，所有的转弯，在他看来都没什么差别。同样是才来不久，派克熟练得像是在这里长大一般，轻松地从树丛中抄了小路。

“方向对就差不多了，”他看了看麦考伊的脸色，补充道：“夕阳是个很好的参照。”

麦考伊耸耸肩。“但愿我不用一个人走。”

派克没有作答，但他身上的某种东西让麦考伊确信他想牵自己的手。他的手指回应似的擅自动了动，麦考伊注意到这一点，攥紧拳头，加快脚步向近在眼前的宴饮庭走去。他们先后走进大厅中等待的人群间，转瞬之间，派克进入了他的舰长模式，麦考伊终于放松下来。

夜宴一成不变，除了身上的薄纱，麦考伊几乎找不出和前两次的区别，就连女郎放在他手边的一盏清醴都一模一样。他动了几筷子看起来像蔬菜的食物，就停了下来，百无聊赖地环顾四周。恍惚间，他仿佛站在镜廊中，从一个镜像到另一个镜像，时间产生了流动的错觉。他被幽禁在看似无垠的时间里。

难道他竟然也被指挥侧的人感染，对平淡无波的生活敬谢不敏？麦考伊甩了甩头，试图挥去无谓的烦恼。有人在他身边坐下，麦考伊不假思索地回绝道：“我不喝。”

“这是符合逻辑的选择，”一道平静的声音回道。

麦考伊瞠目结舌，扭过头去，斯波克端坐在他身侧，不急不徐地环视大厅。麦考伊产生了一种极不舒服的感觉，仿佛被那双深井般的眼睛检视的并不是这一屋子人，而是他自己，他不由得拢了拢身上的薄纱。

“你怎么会在这儿？”在羞恼中，他终于找回自己的声音。

“我在这里，因为你不想在这里，”斯波克答道。他终于转过头来，对上麦考伊的视线。“我不能停留太久，请试着离开——”

麦考伊眨了眨眼睛，黄眼睛的女郎倾身靠来。“忘忧。”

麦考伊惊骇地瞪大了眼睛。猝不及防中，白色的花朵被戳进他的视线。它看起来仍然清丽无辜，在酒盏中微微起伏，千百倍地牵动他的视线。一浪浪的眩晕压向他，他几乎喘不过气来，更别提发出任何声音。是它——是它搅乱了他的大脑——但是他没疯，不，疯的不是他：有一点是可以确定的，他再怎么发疯也不会像斯波克一样说话。

“此花名为忘忧，”女郎对他内心的惊涛骇浪一无所知，伸长手臂将酒盏递上前来。这动作压垮了麦考伊紧绷的神经，他伸手打翻酒盏，跳将起来。歌舞骤停，满座寂然。舰员的眼睛和当地人的眼睛混在一起，泛着一色的怀疑和冷漠。麦考伊理了理湿透的衣衫，斯波克冷淡的声音好像还在他耳边回响：这是符合逻辑的选择。

“我先走了。”

对着空气抛下这句话，麦考伊急匆匆地离开大厅，步入无边无际的红霞中。那红霞像是血一样粘稠，麦考伊不得不用力地迈出步子，很快他就跑了起来。这一来，阴谋要毒害他的这个该死的世界就按捺不住了。树木伸出枝条要抓住他；青苔和根合谋来绊他的脚，树叶也泛出冷冷的光死盯着他。带着血味的热风不急不徐，从他胸腔中割开一道长的口子。用这漏风的肺，他勉强呼吸了几次，终于摔倒了。

哗啦一声，麦考伊破开水面。摇摇晃晃地站起身来。薄纱被水浸透，风一吹，寒意迅速蔓延。麦考伊漫不经心地把湿透的下摆捞起拧干，微不可闻地骂道：“该死的绿血地精，话也不说清楚……”

说话的动作牵动了脸上的伤口，他倒抽一口冷气，就着河面检查自己的伤势。这时他才发现，双足早已在奔跑中被细枝和碎石划得血肉模糊。麦考伊忽然意识到，假若他身处幻觉中，由于人脑的限制，势必会产生不协调之处。出于这一目的，他仔细检查伤口，然而，它们和他的认知别无二致。

麦考伊洗净伤口，坐在河岸边，发愁怎么处理它们。他很快想到办法，把身上的衣服仔细脱下来，从没有湿透的地方沿着纹路撕下几条薄纱，裹在脚上。他回头看向来时的方向，惊异于自己穿过了怎样茂密的树丛。低矮的建筑群融进地平线中，已经模糊不清。麦考伊精疲力尽，决定明天再往回走。他挪到附近的树荫下，望着夕阳的发呆，不知不觉睡了过去。

湿热的夜像蟒蛇的胃袋挤压着他，暗香浮动中似乎有一点风的痕迹，麦考伊烦躁地辨认着风向，忽然在虫鸣中听见细碎的脚步声。麦考伊警醒起来，装作熟睡的样子，仔细去听。脚步声渐行渐近，未几，来人在他身边轻轻蹲下，伸手碰了碰他的肩膀。那只手随后往下滑去，环住麦考伊的腰。一具温热的身躯贴了上来。

麦考伊已经完全放松下来。他抬起胳膊，让腰间的手臂贴得更紧，随后扣住贴在小腹上的那只手。从他们相连的地方，两道心跳逐渐趋同，咚咚，咚咚。

他很快热得受不了了，于是推了推搂着他的人。但是，搂住他的胳臂反而收得更紧了些。麦考伊不耐烦地转过头去，他的行刑官的眼睛在月光下像一整块的冰，让他一下子清醒过来。“舰长。”

他的行刑官没有回答，握住麦考伊的髋骨用力，把他转身来，在那以后就那样紧紧地握着他。麦考伊觉得早些时候风在他的胸腔里隔开的那道口子又敞开了，忘忧花编织的快乐从里面不停地流出来。他快乐得发痛，发涨。他想，有什么理由不去亲吻这双嘴唇，痛饮这份快乐？

在不容置疑的快乐中，黄眼睛的女郎的声音不合时宜地响了起来：你们管快乐叫做幻觉吗？

不，不是，麦考伊在心里默答道，不是我们，只有我。我不应该如此快乐。于是那快乐在他的身体里爆炸。我不能享受这份快乐，麦考伊固执地想，因为我亲手放弃了它，我看着它死去了……

温柔的月光淹过他的脚踝，他的小腿，他的腰。涌进他的嘴里，呼吸道里，耳朵里。从皮肤和皮肤中间，从怀抱和怀抱中间，月光温柔但不留情面地挤占。转瞬之间，他被卷入了河底的漩涡中。面目模糊的人站在岸边，麦考伊仰头望着他；在他被湍流撕成一百片的时候，他望着他，但是他们隔得实在是太远了，他实际上只能看到自己的影子。他的影子盯着他的影子的影子，视线在传递中产生了运动的幻觉。

印在铜版纸上的幻觉。

他提起拳头砸向那面镜墙，转身继续奔跑起来。追逐着他的野兽失去耐心，从阴影中——不，它就是阴影，它是湖面下的漩涡，它是不断扩张的黑洞——它贴在他身后，掐着他的脖子，它的重量沉沉地压在他肩上，灌进他的五脏六腑。他好想回头看一眼，确认自己已经无力回天，就这样放弃挣扎，安详地滑进那注定的毁灭中去吧。但是不可以回头，吉姆曾经认真地叮嘱过。他的金色制服在搏斗中被撕碎了，染上了血，红的和蓝的，这些东西让他看起来更像是一头野兽，而不是人。

不要回头，他说，往前跑。跑到离子风暴的边缘，企业号就能接你回家。

但是你怎么办？我不能放弃你。

他期待着吉姆说点什么，随便什么。比如你可以带人回来救我，比如我会有办法的，比如，留下。吉姆的眼睛蓝得像冰原。

医生，这是命令。

他咬紧牙关。几秒钟以后，他说，好的——

“舰长，”麦考伊怔忪道。

这个词仿佛魔咒一般平息了所有的风暴。麦考伊呆呆地站着，让记忆流过全身，流出眼眶。一直追逐着他的呼吸声还贴在他后背上，似乎除了这道呼吸，什么都没有。在这么久以后……在这么久以后，它还在那里。

如果它说点什么就好了。如果它做点什么就好了。如果它试图引诱麦考伊，像它一直在做的那样。如果它这么做了，麦考伊就可以拒绝它，然后往前走。在静止而漫长的沉默中，麦考伊等待着。终于，它轻轻吸了口气。麦考伊竖起耳朵。

“不要回头，”他说。

麦考伊震惊地转过头去，失去了平衡，重重跌落。

他睁开眼睛，有细细的光束刺穿树丛，划破夜幕，麦考伊困惑地看着，不明白自己为何在这里。拳头大的白色花朵手挽着手流过他面前，留下调笑般的暗香。哗啦一声，有什么东西撞上水面。扭头这动作对麦考伊来说太累了，于是他继续静静漂浮在水草丛中。水声渐近渐急，荡起的波浪推开忘忧花拱卫的麦考伊。“莱纳德？”一道熟悉而陌生的声音叫道。“莱纳德，回答我！”

麦考伊没有回答。他的身体仿佛奔跑了一整个世纪，所有的肌肉都在这长征中消耗干净了。波浪强有力地冲开各色水草，陌生人抱起麦考伊，匆匆寻找他的脉搏。片刻以后，他放松下来，将麦考伊整个搂入怀中。

他颤声说了些什么，麦考伊并没有听懂。辐射着温暖的另一具身体，散发着暗香的丛丛忘忧花，麦考伊恍惚想道，这多好啊。就连维系那道念头的精力也没有，转瞬之间，麦考伊已经什么都想不起来。时间在这一刻静止，而他向下坠落，没入水中。奇异的是，透过水面，他第一次注意到今晚的满月光泽明亮。

河水的抱拥混淆了人类的碰触，片刻以后，他才意识到有人在亲吻自己。麦考伊转过头去，转过身去，在河水中，一切都轻而易举——亲吻和抚摸亦然。

片刻以后，他终于弄明白，他们不是在往下沉，而是在向上浮去。一根带着河水凉意的手指贴在他嘴唇上。“你听——”

麦考伊果真屏住呼吸，仔细听去。在哗啦啦的水流声下，在彼此迎合的蛙鸣声中，压抑的呻吟声相互追逐。滚烫的身体拥裹住他，他转过头来，对上一双含笑的眼睛。

克里斯用拇指刷过勾缠在耳边的草茎，把流过的花朵摘下，别在麦考伊耳后。笑意沉淀成更柔软的什么东西，他松开手，向岸边蹚去，月光在他苍白的皮肤上流动。这果真是人间的美吗？麦考伊正自恍惚，克里斯回过身来，望向麦考伊，露出一个邀请的笑容。麦考伊走上前去，嘟囔道：“他们会看到的。”

“让他们看到，”克里斯牵住他的手，“让他们知道你选择了我。”

“我选择了你……”这句话在麦考伊嘴唇上极其陌生。克里斯宽和地微笑起来，把他拉得更近。“你选择了我，”他确认道，“你给了我第二次生命，因为你早就选择了我，远在那之前。”他牵起麦考伊的手放在自己胸口，“而我属于你也早在那之前。”

但是这些话听起来还是很陌生。麦考伊模模糊糊地想道，并非如此，我什么都没有做。我本来可以……

他的思绪轻轻的一扯打断了，麦考伊惊呼一声，左歪右扭地努力维持住平衡。克里斯又扯了他一下，带着他摔倒在地上。他亲吻还在忿忿不平的麦考伊，替他除去湿透的薄纱。另一种温暖肆意生长，麦考伊茫然地张开眼睛，月亮在他视野边缘摇晃。他垂下视线，克里斯在月光下如同白银铸就，没有一丝血气，他不得不伸出手去碰碰他，确认他是活生生的存在。他的手碰到了克里斯的脸颊，忽然生了自己的主意，向上掠去，将散乱的鬈发别到耳后。他苦苦追寻的熟悉感猛然击中了他。

他垂下手，贴在克里斯胸口上。两年的深空生活没有改变他，因为这具身体永远地停留在两年前那个相位能量四溢如流星雨的夜晚中，停留在一地狼藉的会议室里，无法再老去了。

粗糙的指腹划过他嘴角，“你终于笑了，”克里斯轻声说。麦考伊惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，抬手摸了摸自己的嘴角。

“……做了个好梦，”他说着，附下身去拥抱这个美梦。沉重的花朵在他耳边一下一下的颤动着，在它彻底滑脱之前，克里斯衔住花朵，侧头迎上麦考伊的嘴唇。花瓣在亲吻中揉碎，暗香中掺杂一丝苦味，麦考伊闭上眼睛，听见两道心跳交缠成一道。


End file.
